Dance with me!
by Zeny
Summary: Su vida juntos como pareja no era "color de rosa". Siempre había esos momentos en los que discutían o peleaban; incluso si era solo una tontería que se solucionaba a pesar de sus orgullosas mentes tercas. ¿Y qué mejor que la música para olvidar el enojo?/OneShot/ Songfic/NarutoXSasuke


**Dance with me!**

**.**

**.**

**OneShot, Songfic.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Canciones:  
>Alex Ubago – "<strong>_**No me dejes afuera"  
><strong>_**Smash Mouth – "**_**I´m a believer"**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Escuchó cómo puso el estéreo y ni siquiera le hizo caso. Estaba enfadado, pero eran humanos, por lo que había de todas formas que preparar la cena. Se puso el delantal azul y comenzó a picar con la rapidez de un cocinero profesional – o de un ninja muy competente – las verduras y la carne.

Sus ojos estaban ocupados con lo que hacía, pero con sus oídos podía percibir perfectamente como Naruto daba vueltas por la sala, se iba por el pasillo a la habitación y volvía, dando pasos de elefante que denotaban que él también estaba molesto. Lo oyó refunfuñar y murmurar algo por lo bajo – probablemente un insulto – y tuvo que girar los ojos con fastidio.

Realmente, había sido una tontería imponer la "regla del hielo" por algo como lo que había pasado, pero no se echaría para atrás. _Fue su culpa de todas formas_, pensó Sasuke haciendo un puchero con los labios. Terminó con los vegetales y los puso a cocer en una olla.

Naruto empezó a cambiar canción tras canción, como si estuviera buscando una en específico. No las dejaba ni tres segundos y ya cambiaba a otra. Lo escuchó maldecir otra vez al aparato como si el trasto tuviera la culpa de, bueno, de ser un trasto. Sasuke giró los ojos otra vez. En serio. Tenía 19 años y seguía siendo el mismo niño impaciente que no podía esperar tres minutos a que estuviera listo su ramen.

Por fin dejó una canción que se escuchaba bastante buena.

_Dos pasos atrás, me prohíbes pasar,  
>me tienes como un niño en penitencia.<em>

_No me digas_. Casi se ve en la necesidad de bufar. ¿Esa era la canción que estaba buscando? ¿Para qué?

_Ya no me dejes a fuera,  
>me desespera que me digas que no,<br>capricho que no.  
>Ya no me dejes a fuera,<br>con la nariz en tu pecera,  
>sediento de esa boca,<br>se mira y no se toca._

Esta vez sí bufó y sacudió la cabeza.

Ajustó el calor de la estufa y se lavó las manos. Sacó arroz de un saco y lo lavó. Si Naruto lo obligaba a comer ramen, él lo iba a obligar a comer onigiris cuando quisiera.

_ _¡Ya no me dejes a fuera! ¡Me desespera que me digas que no! _

Cuando fue a abrir el refrigerador para sacar unos tomates lo miró de reojo sin poder evitarlo. Naruto estaba _bailando_. Si es que a sacudir la cabeza y mover el pie al ritmo de la música era algo a lo que se le podía llamar "bailar".

Sus ojos se cruzaron y le dio la espalda de golpe. Naruto debió darse cuenta, porque juraba que podía sentir que lo estaba mirando con una sonrisa en la cara. Era esa sensación molesta e inquieta en la nuca que no era capaz de sacudirse cuando lo tenía detrás de él.

_Vamos a bailar-ttebayo.

Unos brazos le rodearon la cintura y sintió un delicioso y agradable calorcito cuando el pecho de Naruto estuvo apoyado contra su espalda. Para su salud mental y la seguridad física del rubio, dejó el cuchillo en la encimera y esperó quietamente a que se separara de él.

_ No quiero bailar.

_ ¡Anda, bailemos! ¡_Ya no me dejes afuera_, teme!

_ Pff, idiota. No sabes ni cantar.

_ ¡Oi! – apoyó su barbilla en su hombro a la vez que hacía un puchero de enfado que no le duró mucho. - ¡Bailemos, bailemos! ¡Nunca hemos bailado juntos!

_Se supone que no íbamos a hablarnos, _pensó tercamenteSasuke, pero no hizo más que sonrojarse cuando el rubio comenzó a mecerlos a los dos al ritmo de la música. Naruto tarareó bajito cerca de su oreja unas notas, y susurró con voz ronca.

_ Vamos a bailar…

_ Ya te dije que no quiero…Idiota. – dijo bajito, como si lo dijera para sí mismo. No se quejó sin embargo cuando Naruto dio pasos hacia tras llevándolo consigo a la sala, mientras seguía meciéndose y tarareando la cancioncilla que estaba a punto de acabarse. Sasuke sonrió sin querer, interiormente entretenido con la curiosa forma en la que Naruto le estaba pidiendo disculpas.

_Como un animal que es de tu propiedad,  
>me arrastras a donde te conviene.<br>Qué pena que yo no me puedo soltar,  
>colgado de un adiós me tienes,<br>clavado como un cuadro de tu colección._

Por alguna extraña razón a Sasuke le enfadó esa parte de la canción, y girándose entre sus brazos enfrentó al rubio, quién le sonrió de oreja a oreja antes de… inclinarse y darle un beso.

Uno largo, húmedo y que le robó el aliento.

Dios, no se habían besado hacía casi medio día.

Naruto acomodó sus manos en las caderas de Sasuke mientras sus bocas seguían conectadas, compartiendo algo más que roces y saliva.

_Y no, no quiero ser en esta función...  
>solo un espectador Uuoh~<em>

Se separaron y apoyaron sus frentes una contra la otra. Pero el dobe enseguida lanzó un grito al techo cuando la canción se acabó y comenzó otra que aparentemente le gustaba mucho_._

_ ¡Me encanta esta-ttebayo! ¡Vamos, Sasuke! ¡Canta conmigo!

¿Quién podía decirle no a esa cara sonriente?

_I thought love was only true in fairy tales._

_Meant for someone else but not for me._

_ No voy a cantar, usuratonkashi.

Obviamente Sasuke.

Giró los ojos por enésima vez en ese día cuando Naruto ignorando el insulto empezó a cantar la canción sin dejar de sonreír y sin dejar de tratar hacerlo bailar.

_And then I saw her face._

_Now I'm a believer!_

_Not a trace_

_Of doubt in my mind_

_I'm in love_

_I'm a believer_

_I couldn't leave her_

_If I tried  
><em> 

En serio, ese _dobe_ no se rendía. Y no es que Sasuke _quisiera_ de verdad bailar de esa forma, tan pegado a Naruto y con el rubio mirándolo de esa forma tan divertida y feliz que lo tenía ensimismado con sus ojos…

_ _I'm in love…_ - Y justo tenía que acariciar su mejilla en esos dos segundos en que pausó el cantante - _I´m a believer! I couldn't leave her If I tried~!_

Sacudió la cabeza con un amago de sonrisa en sus labios, y se entregó al efímero frenesí de saltos y pasos baile improvisados. Naruto lanzó una carcajada al techo y Sasuke lo observó maravillado. No se contuvo como antes y se inclinó hacia sus labios. Perdieron el compás de la canción y se dejaron llevar por el propio ritmo de sus bocas unidas y el de sus manos acariciando los hombros y los brazos del otro.

_ ¿Me…_nh_…perdonas…tebayo?

_…Lo pensaré. – susurró sobre los carnosos labios, tan cerca de los suyos.

Naruto bufó y lo abrazó, acercándolo aún más a su cuerpo.

_ Qué bastardo eres a veces… - murmuró con una pequeña sonrisa.

_ No es mi culpa que tú hagas-_mhh_

Lo acalló con otro beso, y Sasuke se olvidó de lo que estaba diciendo. ¿Por qué habían discutido? Ya ni siquiera se acordaba. Todo lo que sentía y pensaba en ese momento era en el calor y las agradables sensaciones que Naruto le daba.

Tan agradable que podría quedarse así pasa siempre.

Naruto se separó y cantó el escribillo de la canción una vez más, dando saltos en el suelo, e invitando a Sasuke con la mirada a que hiciera lo mismo.

_Then I saw her face!_

Pero él solo lo miró con media sonrisa en el rostro. Naruto era todo un espectáculo… y le encantaba.

_Now I'm a believer!_

_Not a trace of doubt in my mind_

_Now I'm a believer!_

El rubio lanzó el puño al aire y sacudió la cabeza como todo un rocanrolero.

__YEAH YEAH YEAH YEAH YEAH -_¡Cof cof, COF COF! – el rubio empezó a toser de repente. – Agh, ¡me tragué una mosca!

Sasuke se cubrió rápidamente la boca con la mano.

_ Pff… ¡Hahaha!

El rubio lo miró con sorpresa y reproche.

_ ¡Haah! – lo apuntó acusador - ¡Pero siempre te ríes de mí, eh!?

_ Sí. – le mostró una pequeña sonrisa.

_ ¡Bastardo…! - sonrió mostrando todos sus dientes con esa mirada pícara y se fue acercando al pelinegro – Dame un beeeso~

Sasuke puso cara de horror.

_ Agh, ¡aléjate! – retrocedió hacia atrás. Naruto estaba acorralándolo con los labios empinados como _trompitas _haciendo sonidos de _besitos_.

Dios.

_ ¡Sasu-chan, un besito~!

_ Tsk, ¡lávate la boca!

_ _Hehehehe_, ¿quiere probar a mosca-chan-ttebayo?

_ ¡Usuratonkashi!

_I'm a believer!_

_I'm a believer!_

_I'm a believer!_

.

.

.


End file.
